1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to securing apparatus for connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, generally includes a number of connector interfaces. However, some connectors, such as universal serial bus (USB) connectors, do not include hooking portions to lock the connectors to the corresponding connector interfaces, so the connectors may loosen and disconnect due to vibrations or movement of the connector cables.